


city

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 26/30</p>
<p>Steve tends to do most of the listening, letting Bucky ramble out whatever’s on his mind. Bucky’s good at keeping up the chatter, mindless stuff that helps to get rid of the tightness in their chests and makes them feel a bit more human when they're out on the front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	city

They talk some nights. When it’s late and dark and quiet and it feels as if they’re the only souls for miles, the words come pouring out.

Steve tends to do most of the listening, letting Bucky ramble out whatever’s on his mind. Bucky’s good at keeping up the chatter, mindless stuff that helps to get rid of the tightness in their chests and makes them feel a bit more human when they're out on the front.

Steve holds on to their little chats like a lifeline, plays their whispered conversations over and over again when they’re trekking through miles and miles of war-torn countryside or overgrown wilderness to keep his mind occupied.

“When we get back,” Bucky always says, “You an’ me, we’ll have to go enjoy ourselves. Go all the places we couldn’t afford to before.”

And Steve asks, “What makes you think we’ll be able to afford it now?”

“You tryin’ to tell me that they’re not payin’ Captain America enough to show his pals around the city once this whole thing is finally over?”

And that’s it. Bucky laughs and either tells Steve to go to sleep or launches onto a whole new topic, voice hushed to keep from waking the others.

Bucky’s certainty that they’ll all make it back is a comfort on days when Steve isn’t, the days when his men get hurt and Steve can’t help but doubt his own abilities. Those are the days that Bucky goes on and on about New York and all the exploits Steve and the Commandos will have, or the first places they’ll go once the two of them are finally home again.

“We’ll go to Coney Island again,” Bucky says on the particularly bad days. “Stuff ourselves with cotton candy and hot dogs; go on all the rides. Have ourselves a real good time.”

As far as promises go, it’s not much, but it gets Steve on his feet and moving the next morning, and it’s all he can really ask for.

It’s enough.


End file.
